Sakura no Bishou
by Myushi
Summary: Subaru était dans une quête... Seishiro dans un volonté de jouer... Un chat... Un souris... Des sentiments ? Qui sait... ? Pour le savoir, lisez et suivez cette étrange aventure...
1. Prologue

**Sakura no Bishou  
****(Le sourire du cerisier…)  
**(Tokyo Babylon)

**Titre : **Sakura no Bishou  
**Auteur :** Abygaelle  
**Chapitre :** Prologue  
**Genre :** Général.  
**Couple :** Seishiro/Subaru  
**Disclamer :** Ceci est une fic pour une amie. J'espère qu'elle lui conviendra… TT… Donc Val, CADEAU

* * *

**  
Prologue :**

Tic, tac, voici la ritournelle du chasseur. Tic, tac, attention, la cible vient d'être trouvé. Une course, une aura, un hurlement, de la panique, une requête, pas d'aide. Un homme marchait calmement, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, le vent s'y engouffrait, semblant vouloir l'arrêter. Pourtant, rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Il avançait, d'un pas si calme, et ce sourire, cet étrange sourire… Un nouveau cri, un corps qui tombe, on rampe, on recule, un regard à droite, un autre regard à gauche, pas d'issus, pas de sortie, un cul de sac ? Et l'homme qui continue d'avancer, obligeant l'autre à reculer toujours plus. Puis, soudain, un arbre apparaît… Tic, tac, font les rouages du temps. Tic, tac, voici la fin du tient mon enfant. Un corps tombe doucement au sol, du sang, encore du sang, un sourire, puis, un nouveau pas, léger, calme, et ce sourire… la satisfaction, voilà un nouveau jour de succès, le Sakurazukamori avait eut son apport de sang. Une marque qui disparaît et une autre qui réapparaît… encore ce sourire…

Voici un destin bien particulier, un être, une seule personne, à chaque génération, un homme ou une femme, on ne le sait jamais, se voit confie le destin d'un clan, la mission d'une destinée. Pour gouverner, il doit tuer, à commencer par son prédécesseur. Son visage ? Inconnu, comme son nom. Son identité, Sakurazukamori, assassin magicien qui mène sa victime à une mort véritable. Où vit-il ? Que fait-il ? Qui peut le dire ? Nul ne le sait. Et quand on vient finalement à l'apprendre, nous passons de vie à trépas. Il est étrange que de nos jours de tels évènements puissent se passer. Il est étrange que de nos jours a vie puisse être retiré aussi facilement sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Personne ? Si, un clan le pourrait, une famille, pas vraiment quelconque, mais au destin peu commun. Son nom, Sumeragi. Sa fonction, protéger le Japon avec leurs dons spirituel.

Tic tac font les rouages du temps. Tic tac, voici un destin bien étrange. Deux clans, deux rivalités. Un oeuvrant pour le bien, l'autre pour le mal. Un Schéma si simple, si classique. Tic tac font les rouage du temps. Tic tac, voici la naissance de deux enfants. Un pas en avant, deux, trois, quatre ou vingt. Rien n'empêche le destin d'avancer. Deux enfants, deux vies. Un Sakurazukamori, un Sumeragi. Tout avait été fait pour que leur vie se croise. Tout avait écrit pour que une bataille ? Ne naisse. Tic tac font les rouage du temps. Tic tac, voici le début d'une nouvelle ritournelle. Un sourire, un visage triste. Une insouciance, de l'inconscience. Deux âmes différentes, deux âmes sœur… Tic tac… la pendule meurt… tic tac… l'histoire débute. Voici la ritournelle du sourire du cerisier chanter par l'homme qui marche sur le destin qu'il s'est choisit, s'est trace mais que la vie lui a forgé…

Fin…. ou début du chapitre pour la nouvelle aventure deux hommes que le destin, en une ritournelle, a destiné de réunir…

_A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 01

**Sakura no Bishou  
****(Le sourire du cerisier…)  
**(Tokyo Babylon)

**Titre : **Sakura no Bishou  
**Auteur :** Tenshi  
**Chapitre :** Le chat vient de retrouver sa souris – chapitre 01  
**Genre :** PG-13, Romance… NC-17  
**Couple :** Seishiro/Subaru  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas TT…

**

* * *

**

**Le chat vient de retrouver sa souris… : **

Il était huit heures du matin et pourtant, la rue dans laquelle évoluaient les ombres de la ville était sombre. La pluie, pour s'ajouter à cela, battant et glaciale, retentissait au sol dans un bruit peu réconfortant. Tout en cet instant donnait une impression de morosité. L'obscurité omniprésente, la pluie mais aussi le visage des passants. Des automates qui effectuaient des tâches habituelles. Munis de leurs parapluies, ils conduisaient leurs enfants à l'école ou se rendaient à leur travail. Et dans tout cela, un homme, avec un long imperméable blanc crème, qui avançait sans un regard sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il se dirigeait d'un pas sûr, sur le chemin qu'il semblait s'être choisit. Il donnait l'impression d'être un détective tiré tout d'une vielle série américaine. Solitaire, le visage encore plus sombre que la rue elle-même. Il semblait porter le monde sur ses épaules. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une cigarette entre les lèvres pour compléter le tableau. Mais pas de cigarette, juste un air fermé, un air soucieux, un air qui semble avoir oublié ce que bonheur voulait dire…

L'homme avançait d'un pas sûr, il évoluait entre les passants qui avançaient sans regarder où ils posaient les pieds. Progressant avec calme et simplicité, il tourna par deux fois à droite, continua un long moment en ligne droite avant de tourner encore une fois à droite puis à gauche, pour finir par continuer droit devant lui. Mains dans les poches, il finit par s'arrêter devant une vielle bâtisse. Simple de l'extérieur, on pouvait estimer qu'elle avait été bâtit au début du dix-neuvième siècle. Un mélange de moderne et de tradition japonaise. Cette analyse une fois faite, l'homme au long imperméable blanc crème laissa quitter ses mains leurs poches avant que l'une d'entre elles ne sonne. Reculant alors d'un pas, il attendit que le propriétaire des lieux vienne lui ouvrir, patientant simplement, étant une des choses que notre homme connaissait bien. La pluie redoubla un instant, pendant que le jeune homme se plongeait dans des souvenirs qui remontaient à quelques jours…

**Flash back **

La nuit était déjà bien avancé, le ciel noir, brillait pourtant de mille et une étoiles. Etoiles qui était observé par un jeune homme au visage sombre, assit dans un fauteuil de sa chambre d'hôtel. Plongé dans des pensées loin d'être positive, il fut ramené par un coup de fil qui résonna. Revenant dès lors calmement à la réalité, l'homme se leva et décrocha… Il était comme une poupée sans âme, ne donnant aucune impression d'être vivant. Sa voix qui résonna en le combiné en fut très certainement la preuve la plus éloquente, sans vie, sans véritable volonté de se montrer une quelconque existence, elle s'élevait simplement sans la moindre intonation, la moindre étincelle…

« - Sumeragi à l'appareil ! »

« - Sumeragi-san ? Je vous ai enfin trouvé. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si cela n'était pas si important. Je suis le docteur Irukaya Itachi, je vis au sud d'Osaka. Je vous appelle au sujet d'un fait étrange qui nous est arrivé récemment. Ma jeune fille a été attaquée et depuis… elle agit curieusement… S'il vous plait, Sumeragi-san, vous devez nous aider… On m'a dit que votre famille, que vous étiez le meilleur dans cette affaire… »

« - Je viendrais dans deux jours. En attendant, veillez à ce que votre enfant ne sorte pas de la maison ! »

Subaru avait coupé l'homme qui partait dans des supplications qui n'auraient de toute façon servit à rien. Il recueillit les coordonnés du « client », avant de tout bonnement raccrocher et retourner en son fauteuil pour continuer ce qu'il était entrain de faire, avant d'être dérangé par ce coup de fil, il se plongea donc dans les étoiles et ses pensées, mais au lieu de ruminer de vielles choses, il se mit à réfléchir sur le nouveau travail qu'il venait d'accepter. Réunissant les informations reçues, analysant, tout en cherchant la solution adaptée pour ce petit problème…

**Fin du Flash back **

« - Sumeragi-san ? Nous vous attendions… »

Ces quelques mots ramenèrent le jeune homme à la réalité, réalisant sur le coup que le dit propriétaire était arrivé devant lui sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Mettant cela de côté, estimant que pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire que se juger ou dénigré, il fixa son vis-à-vis et entra comme le geste de la main de ce dernier le suggérait. Retirant chaussures à l'entrée, il pénétra dans cette étrange demeure à la décoration riche, mais pas trop lourde. Un décor, semble t'il, fait par un professionnel. Cette courte analyse une fois faite, le brun suivit le vieil homme qui avançait avec inquiétude parlant pour dix hommes des faits et gestes de sa fille, posant mille et une questions. Questions que Subaru ne pouvait répondre que lorsqu'il aura put voir la jeune fille. Et encore, là, il n'était pas certain que le chef de la famille Sumeragi se décide à parler. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour parler, mais pour aider… Ce qu'il comptait bien faire ! Dans cette certitude, les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination…

L'endroit avait quelque chose de lugubre, de sombre, cela donnait froid dans le dos, un frison pour qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'atmosphère aurait parcouru l'échine de ce dernier. Pas de doute à avoir, une possession dans les règles de l'art. Il suffisait juste de se trouver devant la porte pour le deviner. Subaru savait déjà dans quel état il allait trouver sa « patiente ». Heureusement qu'il avait prévu ce cas, il était donc préparé. Et voilà que l'homme continuait de parler. Le jeune homme l'écouta poliment acquiesçant à certains points, réfutant à d'autres, tout cela dans le plus grand respect de son aîné. Dans un sens, il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude. Il devait avoir peur de perdre son enfant unique. Peur de perdre ce lien familial qui était si beau mais tellement douloureux quand il était rompu. Il le connaissait que trop bien. Cependant, le sujet n'était pas à lui, mais à ce père et son enfant… Revenant doucement à ce dernier, Subaru leva la main, et doucement, il tourna la poignée…

Un grincement… un sinistre grincement ponctua l'entrée du brun dans une pièce plus sombre que son humeur elle-même. C'était étouffant, comme si à chaque pas que l'on effectuait, un nouveau poids s'ajoutait à notre progression. C'était vraiment pesant. Mais ce n'était pas le plus marquant. Non, c'était l'enfant au milieu de la pièce, rayonnante dans cette obscurité, tentation, illusion, elle semblait capable d'ordonner une damnation et être obéit en un regard. Ce fut le premier fait qui marqua le Sumeragi. Ensuite ce fut l'odeur. Mielleuse, captivante… Une odeur ensorcelante. Tous les ingrédients étaient là pour amener au diagnostique final : une possession d'un esprit d'un autre temps. Un peu comme les démons des histoires d'horreurs, mais bel et bien un humain, cependant, un humain qui a dut mourir il y a fort longtemps… Subaru sentait que l'affrontement serait douloureux, et pas que pour lui… Il se tourna vers l'homme qui lui, ne cessait de s'agiter, n'étant pas à l'aise en cette pièce. Qui l'en blâmerait ? Pas Subaru…

« - Irukaya-san ! Veuillez sortir s'il vous plait… »

« - Non… je préférerais rester. Elle… Enfin… Je préférerais ! »

« - Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux travailler si vous rester dans la pièce ! »

« - Père… Non ! Ne me laissez pas avec lui ! Il va me faire du mal… Père, je vous en supplie ! »

« - Partez ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! » S'imposa Subaru coupant la jeune fille dans sa demande d'aide…

« - Bien… Mais s'il vous plait Sumeragi-san, sauvez la ! »

Un acquiescement de la tête, un regard qui assurait que bientôt l'enfant perdu reviendrait et l'homme inquiet quitta la chambre pour descendre au salon et prendre le meilleur whisky. Mieux valait boire que d'entendre les cris de son enfant, ses supplications et autres choses qu'il pourrait entendre… Oui, c'était la solution qui lui plaisait mieux à ce moment précis. Au même moment, le Sumeragi approchait de la jeune fille qui déjà avait des apparences beaucoup moins envoûtantes. Bien, c'était une bonne chose, le démon se réveillait. Ce qui était moins bien, c'est qu'il avait le réveille mauvais. Résultat, Subaru rencontra d'un peu trop prêt le mur qui avait la gentillesse de se trouver derrière lui. Bon, entrée en matière un peu douloureuse, mais au moins, il avait pu juger d'une partie de la puissance de cette dernière, il pouvait donc agir en fonction et formuler le bon sort pour l'extraire… Enfin tout du moins essayer de le faire…

L'esprit était intelligent, malin et sûr de lui. Il n'y avait qu'à entendre ses provocations : « Alors enfant, crois tu pouvoir réussir à me vaincre ? Jeune jouvenceau ! Tu n'étais pas encore né que déjà je possédais de jeune pucelle ! ». Des phrases de ce genre que Subaru n'écouta pas. Car vaniteux voulait dire sentiment de surpuissance. Donc, il avait la faille qui lui fallait pour arriver à ses fins. Lentement, il prononça le sort, veillant à se faire discret, tout en donnant des hors d'œuvres à l'esprit qui ne restait décidément gentiment sage pendant qu'il essayait de l'éradiquer. Enfin bon, le contraire aurait été trop facile, donc pas vraiment habituel. Le sort arriva à son paroxysme alors qu'au même moment l'esprit avait décidé de lui aussi passer au coup final. Maintenant, tout dépendait du facteur chance et de la vitesse de chacun. Le brun lança le sort…

« - Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Chin Restsu Zai Zen… »

En même temps un éclair lumineux arriva droit sur lui… Un grand éblouissement suivit la scène… On retrouva deux corps à Terre, celui de la jeune fille et du Sumeragi, ne laissant pas voir lequel des deux avait triomphé…

**Flash back**

Des fleurs de cerisiers…

Du rouge partout…

Un corps tombe…

Un sourire…

« - Sais-tu que des cadavres sont enterrés au pieds des cerisiers ? »

« - Des… cadavres ? »

« - Si les cerisiers produisent de si belles fleurs chaque année, c'est parce que des cadavres sont enterrés dessous. Les pétales de cerisier sont blancs, normalement… complètement blancs comme la neige. Sais-tu pourquoi les pétales de cerisier sont légèrement rouges ? Parce qu'ils se nourrissent du sang des cadavres enterrés à leur pied ! »

« - Mais ces gens, sous l'arbre, ils ne souffrent pas ? »

« - Faisons un « pari »… Si on se rencontre à nouveau toi et moi… »

Du vent…

Des mots…

Une promesse…

Une marque…

« - Excuse-moi, mais je ne t'ai pas entendu à cause du vent… »

Un sourire…

Du vent…

Un destin…

**Fin du Flash back**

Le Sumeragi se redressa doucement. Il était blessé à l'épaule et à la tête. Un léger filet de sang démontrait que l'éclair l'avait touché. Mais l'esprit qui volait au-dessus de la jeune femme démontrait que le vainqueur n'était pas celui qui pensait l'être. Subaru se redressa et fixa l'esprit, tout en incantant les mots qui finiraient le travail et libérerait la demoiselle qui ne se souviendrait de rien, si ce n'est d'un violent maux de tête…

« - Om Vajradkarma Kirishawa… »

La voix était toujours sans vie, même attitude… L'esprit rejoignit son « monde » et la famille Irukaya se retrouvait libéré. Là s'achevait le travail de Subaru. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester ici. Fut un temps, il aurait soulevé la jeune fille, conduit sur un lit… Mais ce temps là était révolu… Son cœur le refusait… Il était trop tard maintenant. Il descendit au salon, fixa l'homme qui semblait plus ivre que conscient. Il annonça sans trop s'attarder sur les détails que le problème était régler, que sa fille ne se souviendrait pas et que pour le reste, il n'avait qu'à voir avec le clan Sumeragi. Une fois cela dit, et s'être élégamment congédier, il prit la direction de la sortie, laissant l'homme à son alcool et son soulagement et la jeune fille à sa nouvelle liberté. Il regagna alors la rue. Ce, après avoir récupéré ses chaussures et jeté un dernier coup d'œil à cette architecture peu commune, étrange mais pas dérangeante…

Cette idée fut la note finale qui le mena vers l'extérieur… Et la scène revint comme au début. Même morosité, même noirceur, même pluie… Même atmosphère… Subaru releva le col de son manteau blanc crème et partie vers le boulevard encore animé étrangement. Une sorte de nostalgie s'empara du brun. Des mots qui revenaient en tête, des scènes, des évènements qu'il pensait avoir réussit à cacher tout cela au fond de lui… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Comme s'il n'avait que cela à penser. Même s'il devait avouer que sa quête, non sa recherche de Seishiro n'était pas abandonnée… Il était même en cette ville pour cela. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé de tout cela… Il revoyait des choses qu'il préférerait oublier, effacer. S'il pouvait user d'un sort pour effacer ses souvenirs, il le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation… Cependant, quelque chose l'empêchait de chercher ce sort… Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner mais qui avait de l'imposante sur ses agissements et sa volonté…

Il continua à marcher, évoluer, sous cette pluie qui rythmait la cadence de ses pas. Il ne voyait pas les personnes qui l'entouraient, il était sans son monde, blessé, loin de cette réalité bien trop noire pour qu'il y reste encore un seul instant. Pourtant, à son regard, un évènement s'imposa. Non… Une silhouette. Même déhanchement, même grandeur, même visage… Impossible ! Il devait rêver encore… Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Subaru se mit en tête de suivre la silhouette. Son œil droit était camouflé par le sang que la pluie faisait couler. Il bouscula les gens qui s'imposaient sur son chemin. Il devait savoir, se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais que ferait-il si cela n'était pas un rêve ? Il n'en était pas là… il devait juste savoir si c'était lui… l'arrêter et après… Après… Il verrait… Il ne pourra que voir… Il n'avait pas d'autre choix… Voir… Ce fut au moment où il arriva à cette résolution que sa main attrapa le bras de la silhouette pour qu'elle lui fasse face…

« - Excusez-moi mais… »

Un temps d'arrêt, un affolement, un cœur qui bat à tout rompre… Une déception… Ce n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Il lâcha l'homme, ne dit rien de plus et le laissa à ses cries pour continuer à avancer dans ce boulevard qui devenait de plus en plus sombre… Il avança étrangement déçu, comme s'il avait voulut le voir. C'était idiot. Il le détestait. Il avait tué sa sœur, sa jumelle. Il ne devait pas être déçu, mais en colère. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Le premier soupir de la journée s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que dans un sursaut, il sentit son bras se faire saisir. Le temps se figea. Il y avait comme un air de déjà vue. Lentement, comme dans une scène au ralentit, il se tourna sur lui-même pour voir qui lui prenait le bras. Et là, son cœur cessa de battre, un voile noir passa le temps d'une seconde devant ses yeux… Impossible… c'était un rêve ? A cette question, le temps reprit son court normal alors que le Jeune Sumeragi d'une voix troublée tenta de s'exprimer… Et le tout sans gafouiller et montrer sa surprise troublante…

« - Sei… Seishiro ? »

« - Bonjour Subaru ! Comment était mon petit cadeau ? Blessant non ? »

Seishiro, à ses mots, posa sa main sur l'épaule blessé de Subaru, souriant doucement avant de venir embrasser la blessure au front de ce dernier. Le jeu du chat et de la souris venait de reprendre. Toutes les cartes étaient distribuées. L'ancien vétérinaire connaissait les deux jeux et comptait bien profiter de cet avantage… Mais cela était son secret. Et il comptait bien le garder. Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il allait le tuer après une année à chercher une preuve qu'il devait rester en vie ? Si… Et c'était justement, c'était la manœuvre ! Mais avant, il allait jouer avec. Ca avait l'air prometteur vu le trouble qu'il n'avait pas pour lui. Voyez dans ces propos de l'ironie. Enfin bon, ce fut avec le sourire, qu'il s'amusa de la réaction de sa jeune « cible » qui repoussait avec violence la main sur son épaule et allait, à coup sûr monter sur ses grands chevaux. Et cela ne manqua pas… Pas plus de cinq secondes avaient suffit à cela… Seishiro le regarda faire, avec un rire légèrement moqueur…

« - Ne fais plus jamais cela ! Je ne suis plus le jeune garçon qui voyait en toi un grand frère ! Il est mort en même temps que Hokuto… »

« - Mais oui, mais oui ! Tu es si mignon quand tu es en colère. Ravi de te voir encore en vie ! »

Un rire éclata alors que lentement, dans sort d'illusion, deux corps disparaissaient dans un brouillard, laissant la boulevard à ses passants…

_A suivre…_


End file.
